The instant invention relates to a process for the installation and interconnection of drafting units of a single-head or two-head draw frame, whereby each drafting unit is provided with drafting rollers supported in pillow blocks and with interconnected shafts provided in the case of a two-head draw frame. The invention furthermore relates to a draw frame with a frame having at least one drafting unit placed on the frame on top of pillow blocks.
Single-head draw frames, i.e. draw frames using one single drafting unit for the drafting of fiber slivers, in which the drafting rollers are installed in pillow blocks directly on the frame of the draw frame are known. For the horizontal and vertical alignment of the drafting units or of the pillow blocks on the frames, washers are used between the pillow blocks and the frame, said washers having a thickness sufficient to lift the drafting unit into the desired position. Washers of different thicknesses are selected in order to achieve proper alignment of the drafting units. This type of assembly is time-consuming, since the pillow blocks must be disassembled again if the selection of washers is not correct, and must be assembled again with washers of a different height. Also known is a two-head draw frame, i.e. a draw frame in which two drafting units which are parallel to each other draw fiber slivers. In addition to the alignment of the individual drafting units, similarly as with the single-head draw frame, it is furthermore necessary to align the two parallel drafting units so that they are precisely flush in relation to each other. This is necessary as the two drafting units are generally driven by one single drive so that the drafting rollers of the two drafting units which correspond to each other are rigidly connected to each other. To achieve this rigid connection of the drafting rollers with each other, it is necessary to bring the two drafting units into vertical as well as horizontal alignment with each other, so that the shafts of the drafting rollers may be connected to each other.